Under The Umbrella
by Raiza Sunozaki
Summary: Built up feelings... Wanting to break free like raindrops in a cloud... Why do I always find myself by your side, helping you? When the one you like is beside you, one afternoon under an umbrella can change everything... Kagamicentric Kagami/Konata yuri.


Note: I do not, in any way, shape, form, or radical particle theory own anything resembling the rights to Lucky Star and it's characters. This is a mere tribute to the absolute awesomeness it holds in otaku culture. Besides if I did, there would be more Konata/Kagami, and definitely more Tuskasa/Miyuki. Such an underused couple...

Under the Umbrella

I've never really liked rain. It makes everything wet, laundry can't be left out to dry, and you need to remember to pack an umbrella. Not a problem for me of course, but with an airhead of a sister like Tsukasa, you need to remind her about ten times in the morning to get her to remember.  
So with a grey, cloudy sky greeting me this morning, I packed an umbrella, got Tsukasa to pack hers, and we set out to school. We met Konata and Yutaka at the usual place, and I noticed Konata could barely keep her head up.

"Oh, you noticed Kagamin? Yeah I was up really late last night playing an online game. I finally got off when Kuroi-sensei wouldn't stop spam messaging me to get some sleep."  
"Onee-chan, you shouldn't always stay up so late playing games!" Yutaka told her cousin. Knowing that household, Yutaka's probably the only reasonable on there.  
"She's right, you know." I never pass up a chance to lecture Konata. "Get some sleep for once, rest your body. Maybe then you'll be awake enough to actually learn something in class."  
"I learn plenty in class, even when I am half-asleep!"  
"Oh really? Then I guess the great Konata-sama doesn't need to borrow my notes of copy my homework, since she's fine as is."  
"Urk! Well, maybe I do miss some things when I'm half asleep in class. So please, please, please, please keep helping me Kagamin!"  
I let out a large sigh. "Fine, I'll continue to help you. Just try being a little more self-sufficient, okay?" It's not like I had ever had any intention to stop helping her, she's just fun to tease.  
This mindless banter continued up until we met up with Miyuki and Minami, where conversations drifted apart until we got to school. I said farewells to everybody, and headed up to my class.

The morning classes passed by in a normal fashion, and when lunch came around, I made my way over to Tsukasa's classroom. Entering, I saw that Konata was already ranting on about some game or anime, confusing Tsukasa and Miyuki to no end. Lunch went by at a casual pace, as casual as it can when I have to bear through all of Konata's moronic comments. But as I was getting up to go back to my own class…

"Hey, Kagam-ahh!"  
That idiot. She had run over to tell me something, and had ended up tripping, knocking both of us down.  
"Geez Konata, watch where you run, you idiot. You're lucky you landed on me, you could've seriously hurt yourself!"

I paused in my lecture when I saw her face above me. Her odd blue hair, slightly mussed from the impact, hung down, feathery strands of it brushing against my face, parts of her bangs partially obscuring her face. And the expression on her face. For the first time since I'd met her, the expression on her face was of genuine shock, not the goofy expression she puts whenever something surprises her, but something more, with red tinges of a blush forming on her cheeks.  
We stayed there for seconds that felt like hours, before Konata closed her eyes and stood up. When she opened her eyes, it was that familiar goofy face.

"Neh, sorry Kagamin, I should've been a little more careful."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, don't worry about it. Well, bye then. I do need to get to class." Unable to find anything else to say, I turned around and left, Konata's expression from moments ago the only thing on my mind.

Despite my best attempts, I found it impossible to focus on the afternoon lessons, as my mind kept drifting back to Konata's expression. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about how cute she had looked, almost like she had been embarrassed.

Wait what?

Why the hell am I thinking things like this! I hid my face in my books as it turned bright red. I'm a girl dammit! And more than that, isn't she the one that annoys me at any opportunity?  
Even so, I still ignore her constants jabs, and I'm always willing to help her, lending her notes and letting her copy my homework. And her face was really cute…

I think it was then, as I looked out the window, that the rain started to fall.

After school there was a student council meeting which I had to attend as the class rep. So I made sure Tsukasa had her umbrella and headed to the student council room with Miyuki.

"…Hey, Miyuki?"  
"Yes, Kagami?"  
I could feel my face burning red from embarrassment. "What are your opinions… on liking girls?"  
"You mean romantically, as another girl?" I could barely manage a nod. "Well, personally I don't see anything wrong with it, but I could see others expressing dislike for it. In fact, although it is a little embarrassing, I do tend to enjoy novels of that genre."  
"Wait, you like to read yuri?"  
"I suppose that would be correct." Now she was the one blushing.

The student council , meeting dragged on late into the afternoon, and by the time we adjourned the meeting, the rain was coming down in sheets. Miyuki had to hurry home, so she left ahead of me, and was long gone by the time I left the school. As I was leaving the building, I noticed a small flash of blue in the corner… a girl wearing a sailor uniform… of short stature…

Konata, sitting against the well, had dozed off in the corner, right by the school doors. Slightly amused, I crouched down and poked her. "Hey, Konata." All I got was a sleepy murmur. "Konata." More unintelligible noise. Now I was getting annoyed. "Konata! Wake up already!"

"Mmneh… Just a few more minutes… I need to level up…"  
She was gaming in her head. Honestly, how much of an otaku can you be?  
"Mmm… Kagamin…" She had called out my name, but she was still asleep. "…You look… really cute…" Wait, what was she dreaming about? "… In that Hatsune Miku cosplay outfit…"

…

Okay, stop dreaming about me in cosplay now. It's just wrong. Poking her hard in the ribs, I shouted "Alright already, wake up Konata!"  
Blearily opening her eyes, Konata looked at me. "Neh, Kagamin. Hey, when did you get back into you school uniform?"  
Despite knowing why she was confused, my mind couldn't help falling into the gutter, causing a small blush to creep across my face. "Please keep your dreams out of my reality, you idiot." Tired of crouching, I stood up. "But anyway, why were you sleeping here?"  
Yawning, Konata looked around at her surroundings. "Neh? Un… I fell asleep here? Oh right. I forgot my umbrella, so I was waiting for the rain to let up. Eh… I must of fallen asleep then." That's so like her.  
"Well, come on, get up" Konata looked up at me as I smiled down at her. "Let's go home."

The rain was still coming down in sheets on the way home. Since Konata had forgotten hers, the two of us were crammed under my umbrella. I normally wouldn't have a problem with this, but over the course of today I've become a little more than a little aware of her. Her calm, easygoing expression, her short stature that always put me a head above her, the way she skipped a little, her smooth hands, small nose, lips that must be so soft…

Agh! Why am I thinking stuff like this again! I'm not a freak, I'm not a freak, I'm not-

"Kagamin?"  
"Eh? Um, wha Konata?"  
"Your face is so red…" Ah! She noticed!  
"Er… Well, it is… um… kinda hot… The umbrella, you know, doesn't do a very good job of filtering he-"  
"Unconvincing." Am I that bad of a liar? "Are you sure there isn't a more emotional reason for your blush?" She was obviously teasing me now.  
"Honestly Konata, reign in your imagination. I've got no idea what you're talking about."  
"Really?" A cat-like grin spread across her face. "Then I guess this won't bother you." Moving quickly, she hooked her arm around mine.  
"Wah! Ko-Konata! What are you doing?" Despite my shock, I had to admit, it felt pretty nice.  
Putting on a pout and looking sadly up at me, "But Kagamin, I thought you'd like this…"  
Damn, I could feel my face burning red. Thanks to Konata's playful teasing, it was getting harder and harder to act level-headed. "Come on Konata, stop trying to tease me."

"Who says I'm teasing?" Eh? I looked over at her, surprised. Gone was that pouting face, an earnest smile in it's place as she nestled closer to me. "You always help me, lending me homework and notes, doing you best to lecture me on responsibilities and such. You know I never listen though." Yeah, she's right about that. "And also random acts of kindness like today. I like you, Kagamin. You're always so nice, even to an otaku like me."

Her sudden confession surprised me. Despite knowing how much she enjoyed acting to tease me, I had a feeling she was being honest now. "Well, I guess you could say I like… being around you too." So it's only fair for me to be honest to, right? "I don't mind lending you work and notes, and I guess you could say it's fun to lecture you sometimes. But one thing's for sure: life's always more fun with you around. Sometimes your eccentricities are over the edge, and you've got weird habits, but… but, at least my my life's never dull, when you're around." I blushed and looked away. "So… I guess, I like you too."

It must have been only a minute we walked in silence, but it felt like forever, lost in this rainy, grey world. The quiet sound of raindrops gave me time to harden my resolve.

"Konata?" I stopped and looked down at her, still clinging to my arm.  
"Yeah, Kagamin?" The childish, happy expression on her face almost made me feel bad for what I was thinking of.  
"Is it alright… fo-for us to…" My voice sputtered out; I was too embarrassed to finish.  
"Neh? Sorry Kagamin I didn't quite ca-" Oh hang it all. "Mm!" Konata's words muffled away into an exclamation of surprise as our lips met. Ignoring the world, the pitter-patter of rain, I only cared for myself and the short, adorable girl I was kissing. My eyes were closed in respect to tradition, so I couldn't see the expression on Konata's face, but I had a feeling it was like the one from earlier today, when she fell on me. As I moved my arms to embrace her as well, the umbrella slipped slowly and I felt the soft impacts of raindrops hitting my head.

Time had no meaning for us as we stood there, under the grey sky, but reality returned too soon and we had to separate. Still both of us we too nervous to talk, and I busied myself with fixing the umbrella's position. It was Konata who broke the silence.

"Thanks, Kagamin." She said resuming her place nestled at my side. "It's nice to see my feelings were returned." The reddish tinges of a blush looked really cute on her.  
"Yeah, I feel the same way." I sighed. "This one's going to be really hard to get through Tsukasa. Not to mention my parents."  
"Really? I don't think my dad would mind." Yeah, you're probably right, but don't use him as the norm.  
"Well, we'll deal with the problem eventually. It's not like they need to know right away. But hey, do you mind if I come over? You can copy my homework if you like."  
"Sure, I don't mind." That cat-like grin spread across her face again. "But you know, Yutaka's also going to be home, so it won't just be the two of us."  
"I know that! Geez, Konata." Damn, I'd forgotten Yutaka would've headed home before her. That girl's better at remembering things like umbrellas than this one here. "I'm doing something for you out of the kindness of my heart, and this is your thanks? Be a little more grateful."  
"Now that's the Kagamin I know and love." Konata said as she nuzzled my shoulder. "I'm very grateful for your help." She smiled mischievously up at me. "In fact, I could think of a very… enjoyable 'reward' for you if you'd like…"  
"Ko-ko-ko-Konata!" My face was burning red again. "Why do you always have to tease me at every moment you get?"

"It's fun!"

… Uhn… Being in love with her is going to be quite hectic. Oh well. I smiled and rested my head on her hers. At least I know it will never be boring with her around. This cute girl will always find someway to turn boredom into fun, dragging me along for the ride. And I'll always do my best to let her enjoy herself. She's so cute when she's happy, adorable when she's fanatic. I don't want to see her sad, with tears in her eyes. Tears don't deserve her face. I'll do my best to keep that happy, carefree expression on her face.  
Maybe rain isn't all that bad.

"Hey, Kagamin?"  
"What, Konata?"  
"Does this mean I get to cosplay with you?"  
"Wha-! No!"  
"You sure?"  
"Positively."  
"Aw…"

"Hey Kaga-"  
"No."  
"Aw…"


End file.
